Gurkhas
"Defeat is not a word in their vocabulary." -John Conlin, Former Gurkha Commander Better to die than to be a coward -Gurkha motto Gurkhas, the fearless mountain assassins who take on the British Empire's most dangerous missions; vs. the French Foreign Legion, the elite army of real-life expendables who France sends to do its dirty work. 'Stats' *Year- Circa 1940-45 *Age- 19 *Height- 5' 3" *Weight- 135 lbs Symbol- Two crossed Kukri (signature melee weapon) History The Gurkhas are ethnic Gurung warriors native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company tried to invade Nepal and failed. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. After India gained independence in 1947, the original ten Gurkha regiments were split between the British Army and the new Indian Army; with the majority choosing the Indian Army. However the Gurkhas still exist in the British Army; with some regiments acting as bodyguards to the royal family. Today, the Gurkhas have highly served in their native country Nepal, Singapore, Brunei and are sometimes employed by the United States. Weapon X-Factors Psychological Warfare: 85 (because they move fast with their kukri knives and fear no death) Discipline: 88 Training: 87 (being performed in the high mountains of Nepal and sorting out the weak from the strong, the training is harsh) Physicality: 91 (despite being short, the Gurkhas are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the high altitude mountainous environment of the Himalayas in which they are born and train from early life, strengthening their legs from incessant high incline traversal and lessening their dependence on oxygen after generations of exposure to the thin mountain air) Audacity: 81 (because they fear no death) Tenacity: 83 Simulated Battle Gurkhas French Foreign Legion The battle begins with 5 relaxed French Foreign Legionnaires milling about at their campsite. Not far away, a squad of 5 Gurkhas are preparing an ambush. A legionnaire sentry relieves his fellow guardsman as the lead Gurkha cuts a hole in the legion's barbed wire fence using wire snips. The sentry watches along the perimeter of the camp site, unaware of the Gurkhas' position. A Gurkha takes aim with his Lee-Enfield No. 4 and fires, alerting the rest of the legion. The legion immediately scramble for defensive positions, firing their MAS-36 rifles and BAR machine guns while the Gurkhas fire back with their Lee-Enfields and Bren machine guns. As his position begins to crumble, the sentry attempts to leave his sandbag cover, but is shot down in the crossfire. file:bluedead.png An African legionnaire quickly recocks his bolt action MAS and fires, killing a Gurkha. file:reddead.png He quickly fires off one more shot before running back for cover behind sandbags. As the rest of the small legion falls back, the Gurkhas start to advance, taking position in front of the sandbags and continuing to lay down covering fire as two Gurkhas run up through the camp, dodging small artillery fire and jumping over the barbed wire barricade. A Gurkha jumps out of cover and briefly stops to clear a jam in his Bren machine gun, but is shot by a legionnaire who gets up from his position and fires his BAR at the Gurkha. file:reddead.png As soon as he's visible, a Gurkha behind a nearby tree shoots him in the head with his Enfield rifle. file:bluedead.png While the other Gurkhas inspect the tents for any other legionnaires, the African legionnaire pops out of cover behind sandbags and shoots one of the wandering Gurkhas in the head. file:reddead.png The other Gurkha sniper quickly retaliates by shooting him in the head while he's still standing. file:bluedead.png As the Gurkhas draw closer to the 2 remaining legionnaires, the lead legionnaire jumps out of cover and fires his MAS at the lead Gurkha. The Gurkha takes cover behind a tent as the 2 legionnaires unload the rest of their ammo at the retreating Gurkhas. As they retreat, the lead Gurkha gestures to his partner to split up as the 2 legionnaires come charging at them. Nearby, the other legionnaire cautiously searches for his prey, aiming his rifle. The lead Gurkha sneaks up behind him and brings his kukri blade down, cutting through the legionnaire's kepi and into his skull. file:bluedead.png The other Gurkha, armed with his kukri, is also brought down from behind as the lead legionnaire grabs him from behind and stabs him in the neck with his Callimus knife. file:reddead.png The two leaders soon confront each other near a hillside, knives in hand as a knife fight showdown ensues. Both leaders step to each other, daring the other to attack. As soon as they come closer to each other, they begin to swing at each other, with the Gurkha scoring the first strike with a backhanded cut across the left cheek. The Gurkha goes in for a follow-up strike, but the legionnaire counters with a strike across the right cheek that causes the Gurkha to stumble down the hillside. As soon as he regains his balance, the legionnaire goes in for a strike and follows up with a thrust. The Gurkha recovers and moves out of the way, causing the legionnaire's Callimus to get stuck in a log that was behind the Gurkha. As the legionnaire tries to free his knife, the Gurkha takes the opportunity to slash his opponent diagonally across the back and kick him. The legionnaire frees his knife and swings his knife 180 degrees, causing the Gurkha to jump back. After the Gurkha slashes the legionnaire twice across the face, the legionnaire goes in for a thrust attack in desperation, but the Gurkha grabs him arm and stops him. He then swings his knife, slashing through the legionnaire's throat. file:bluedead.png As the legionnaire lies on the ground drawing his last breath, the Gurkha raises his arms and bloodied kukri into the air, shouting "Ayo Gurkhali!!" (The Gurkhas are here) in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason for the Gurkhas' victory was that, even though their Bren Light machine gun had malfunctions, was their discipline and training. While the FFL focus on harsh desert, this is not the same as the high altitude in the Gurhkas' Himalayas mountains, which served to strengthen their legs to prevent exhaustion, allowing them to fight longer and harder than the FFL. Trivia * The Gurkhas are the first army team to become police guards.﻿ * At 5' 3", the Gurkha is the shortest modern warrior. * This is the second match-up where the opponents are contemporaneous allies (they both fought for the Allies during World War II). * Lachhiman Gurung is one of the most famous Gurkhas of WWII; winning a battle against 200 Japanese soldiers (with at least 31 confirmed kills by Gurung himself) despite Gurung losing his right hand to a grenade while having saved his 2 other comrades. https://youtu.be/J5CmGy5I_GU?t=5m21s * Havildar Bhanbhagta is another famous Gurkha; https://youtu.be/J5CmGy5I_GU * The Gurkha Kingdom, which is where Gurkhas got their name, does not cover all of Nepalese territory. This means many Gurkhas are technically not Gorkhali. Category:Season 3 Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:WWII Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Asian Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Freedom Fighters